The Cell Phone
by SK
Summary: This story is my variation of the short film entitled 'The Telephone' , which appeared in the classic horror movie 'Black Sabath'.


Untitled 

The Cell Phone 

By: S|K 

9:17 PM   


"See you tomorrow, then." Bess called out as she started out the door. She had just finished her days work at the department store and was ready to spend a relaxing evening at home. 

She was walking down one of the busy halls of the shopping mall, when she heard the musical tones of her cell phone. She pulled it out of her purse and held it to her ear. "Hello?" 

No answer. 

"Hello." She repeated. Still no answer. She figured it was a wrong number or one of those annoying telemarketers, so she closed up the phone and stuffed it back in her purse.  


9:34 PM  


Bess was busy driving and listening to the radio when her cell phone went off again. She didn't like getting calls while driving, but she went ahead and got the phone out and tried holding it. "Hello." 

She waited for a answer but got nothing. "Hello." She said again, a bit irritated. She could tell somebody was on the other end, for she could hear breathing. She waited and waited, still not receiving a answer, she putted the phone up once more.   


9:51 PM  


Hot water doused Bess' pink flesh. She was taking her usual evening shower when she heard her cell phone play its music again. " Shit." She moaned a bit then stepped out of the shower and slipped on a cotton bathrobe while heading into the living room. She fumbled with her purse and pulled out her phone. 

"Hello." 

No answer, like before. 'This is really annoying.' She said to herself as she was about to put the phone back down. But finally heard a smooth man's voice say " Hello, Bess." 

"Who is this?" She asked. 

Click. He was gone. Bess gazed at the phone for a while, then sat the phone down and headed back to the shower, but she didn't make it. Right when she got to the door, she heard the phone ring again. She mechanically went back over to the phone and picked it up without answering. 

That smooth monotone voice was back. "I know where you are." It said. 

" Who are you?" Bess asked, starting to tremble, sweating all over the phone's casing. 

" You look so lovely in the shower. " 

"Who is this?!" She cried desperately, trembling so bad she almost dropped the phone. 

He was gone. Again. 

Bess dropped the phone on the couch and nervously glanced around the room. 'A stalker' she thought. She started off, rushing about the house, closing up all the windows and their curtains, and closing all the doors. She even stuffed paper into the keyhole of the front door. After all that and turning the lights out she shrank into a chair in the middle of the room. 

She stared nervously at the phone, waiting it to ring again. Nothing. 10 minutes past, then 20. Still nothing. She jumped out of her chair when she head a car pull up. She crept over to a window and pulled the curtains back a bit to only find out it was her neighbour coming in from work. She sighed in relief.   


11:08 PM  


Bess glanced at the clock and figured she had fallen asleep. But the phone had not rung once. She was glad of that and was feeling less scared now. Maybe the whole evenings events were a dream? She slipped of the chair and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She got out a glass from a cabinet and poured herself some water from the tap, then sat down at the kitchen table. No sooner than she had finished off half the glass she heard the haunting music of her cell phone. "Who in the world would be calling me at this hour?" 'Maybe it wasn't a dream.' she thought, going over to the phone. She didn't know if she ought to pick it up. She became nervous and her mind fought over the idea if she should answer the phone or not. The phone rang over and over until she couldn't stand it any longer. She grabbed the phone and held it up. 

"Hello, Bess." 

Bess remained silent. 

"I know you are there. I saw your little act of locking up the house." The man sounded a bit amused. 

Bess started looking around, nervously. "Who are you? Where are you?" 

"Close. I always be with you, darling." 

Bess' eyes widened. "Rick?! Butbut you're dead." She said timidly. She could hear the man laugh on the other end. "I don't know who the hell you are. Either quit these calls or I'll call the police." 

"I highly suggest you do not call the police. I am closer to you than they are." 

"Where are you?" She waited a few seconds then repeated her question more desperate than before when she received no answer. She was disconnected.  


She immediately called up one of her associates from work, Carrie Wood. 

" Bess do you realise it's after midnight?" Carrie said a bit frustrated and very tired. 

"I know, but I got a problem. I think Rick's after me." 

"Rick? But he's dead." 

"Yes, but I..I.. got phone calls from him. All night. He's after me. I swear. He knows I'm the one that put him in jail. " 

"You are serious?" 

"Yes. I'm scared. He said he knows where I live and not to call the police. What should I do?" 

"Well." Carrie brain stormed for minute of two. " How about if I come over and stay with you for the night?" 

"Would you?" Bess' voice lifted. 

" I'll be over in a few minutes." 

  
  
  



End file.
